Complicated
by blueskye654
Summary: When Kim Crawford moves to Seaford, California, she is less than excited about it. Could a cute neighbor named Jack change her mind about things? As Kim and Jack get closer, things start to get complicated. KACK! Rated T for slight language/content. Slight AU. R&R! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to publish another story =D I'm just full of ideas today aren't I? Well I have a new Kickin' It story for all of you lovely readers =) It's a multichappie! I am going to try and make it around 10 chapters? More or less? Maybe? Eh. =/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

**Kim's POV: **

As the giant moving truck pulled into the enormous house, I couldn't help but stare.

I'm definitely not in Oregon anymore.

"Welcome home Kimmy!" My Mom cheered way too happily. I groaned- she'll be on business AGAIN within the next couple of days. I'm one of those kids who have to raise themselves because their parents are never home.

"Isn't this a little big for the two of us, Mom…?" I wondered aloud. "I might get lost…"

Mom laughed heartily. "Nonsense, you have your own floor! I turned into sort of an apartment for you, in case you need your space or anything," she explained, her arms full of boxes.

"Like I need any more space than you already give me," I snorted.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mom," I grinned sweetly. She returned the smile and headed inside.

"I already have your room finished. Why don't you go check it out? Go use the elevator in the Lounge Area, you'll see a button that says Kim's Room. You're on the top level," she said quickly. I gawked. I have my own button on an elevator? I realize my Mom owns a computer company, but seriously… this is ridiculous.

I walked into the sleek silver elevator and hit the Kim's Room button and then I stumbled into a room that any teenager would dream of. It's like a freaking penthouse!

I slowly made my way around my miniature house in awe. Wait till my friends from Oregon see this!

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and my Mom walked in.

"Some neighbors from next door are here to meet you," My Mom explained. "They have information about Martial Arts and stuff."

"I almost forgot! I need to join a new dojo!" I was wondering if I needed to make my own dojo in here, unless they already made one.

"Better hurry then!" My Mom laughed as her phone rang. "Excuse me Kim," she said, embarrassed.

Here we go. ANOTHER business trip.

"Melissa Crawford speaking. Yes, of course. No, I want 2,000 shipped to the San Francisco Location by Tuesday. Organize a meeting in SoHo? Sure thing, I'll be there in 18 hours. Bye." She snapped the phone shut.

She turned to look at me. "Okay, I'll be on business for the next month. The pantry and fridge is fully stocked. Call this number if you need anything," she handed me a business card.

She knelt down and grabbed my shoulders. "I know we just moved here, but you're 15 and I think you're responsible enough to handle this on your own. Get down there and go meet your neighbors. I'll see you in two weeks. I love you Kimmy!"

"Love you too Mom," I grumbled as I pushed past her to get to the elevator.

~LINE BREAK~

I walked up to the front door to find what looked like a middle aged woman, an elderly man, and an attractive boy my age.

"Hi, I'm Tracy Anderson," the middle aged woman smiled. "This is my father, Walter." Walter bowed slightly. "… and this is my son, Jack." Jack gave me a friendly smile and a wave. I nearly blushed.

"Hi, I'm Kim Crawford," I meant to say to all of them, but embarrassingly enough, I was really only talking to Jack.

"Nice to-" Tracy started, but her phone rang as well. "Excuse us," she mumbled, motioning to Walter. Walter followed her out to my driveway, which left Jack and I alone. Jack sighed.

"They're always endorsing something or doing something for karate," Jack complained. "I hardly ever see them anymore."

"My Mom is always away on business," I sighed. "I practically raised myself."

"Small world," Jack mused, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Definitely," I agreed, smiling back. Tracy and Walter walked up just as we finished our little exchange.

"Kim, it was nice to meet you, but Walter and I must leave to endorse Bobby Wasabi's latest movie," she hurried. "We'll be gone about a month. Jack, are you gonna be okay?" Tracy sped through her mini speech.

"Of course he'll be fine. He'll be spending all of his time with this lovely lass right here," Walter hinted, winking at me. Jack's face turned bright red, and I giggled.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," I said politely, performing a small curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Walter." He said nicely. He turned around and looked at Jack.

"Take good care of her boy," he said sternly. "This one's a keeper."

I bit my lip and faced the other direction.

"Grandpa!" Jack hissed quietly.

The old man laughed and walked away. Jack turned to face me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Grandpas," he scoffed. "They're crazy."

"You could say that," I said shyly. "Would you like to come in, since we're both by ourselves for a while?" I asked, tentative.

He relaxed instantly. "Sure," he said.

Jack followed me through the entrance and into the living area. He glanced around at the size of my house.

"Wow," he let out a low whistle. "This is a big house for just you and your Mom."

"I know right," I groaned. "It's basically just me all the time. I might get lost."

He chuckled. "I heard you're into karate. What belt are you?"

"2nd degree Black Belt," I said proudly. "What about you?"

"3rd degree Black Belt," he smirked, clearly bragging that he's better than me.

"No way! I need to find a dojo around here. Know of any?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup," he grinned. "The Bobby Wasabi dojo. It's down by the mall. I'll take you there next time I go."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed, high fiving my new friend.

**A/N: I know that wasn't very exciting, but it was a filler chapter. Oh well. Next few chapters will start to get more exciting! Please R&R and feel free to PM me what you would like to see next =) **

**~Skye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 :) YAY OMFG YOU GUISE IDK IF YOU ARE AS EXCITED AS I AM BUT THIS CHAPPIE IS GONNA BE A GOODUN! (Good one) LOL XDDD well ANYWAY, I was happy with the reviews I got :) you guys are da bomb! O.o lmao but seriously. You guys rock :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or The Big Bang Theory. **

**P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES ON STORIES AND OTHER NEWS! :) blueskye654**

**Kim's POV: **

That was exactly one year ago today.** (A/N: I TOTALLY TROLLED YOU GUYS XD that last chapter was a FLASHBACK of when Kim first moved to Seaford! Teehee :P Sorry, I am interrupting your reading… Please, continue! :D) **I still clearly remember when I met Jack, and I don't think I will ever forget that day.

After I moved to Seaford and started school, Jack and I became very good friends. He brought me with him to the Bobby Wasabi dojo, where I'm training to be a 3rd degree black belt. I also met other friends at the dojo; Milton, Jerry and Eddie. I became head cheerleader at Seaford High School and met one of my best friends, Grace. Everything was perfect, except for the fact that my Mom was still gone all the time.

I soon figured out that Jack's Mom and Grandfather were gone all the time as well, so we started spending a lot more time together. He would always come over first thing in the morning and we spent our days skateboarding, sparring, and hanging out with Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

I loved having Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Jack as my best friends. One thing I always noticed though is that I felt differently about Jack than all of the others.

Jack isn't like all of the douchebags at my old school in Oregon. In Oregon, I would always end up getting played and they didn't care about me at all. And when I first met Jack, he came across that way. He proved to be much different.

Even though Jack isn't my boyfriend, he cares about what I have to say and when I have problems. He listens when I need to talk and helps if I have an issue. He always helps me with homework when I need it and always seems happy to be with me. He never gets annoyed or mad at me. He even has a cute nickname for me, Kimmybell. Now that I think about it, Jack is total boyfriend material.

Wait a second, what am I saying? Jack is just my friend, I don't like him that way, right?

_Don't deny it sweetheart, you love Jack, _my mind argued.

No I don't!

_Yeah, ya do. _

"GRRRR!" I growled out loud, and smacked my head.

Lucky me, Jack walked in right when I growled. Way to be cool, Kim.

"Hey Kimmybell," he started cheerfully, but stopped when he saw me smacking my head and growling. "Do I even want to know what you're trying to do right now?"

"Uh," I laughed uneasily, hiding my hand behind my back. "You know, just a… headache. Yeah! A headache. You know how annoying those can get!"

"Well I hope you're okay," Jack said with slight concern. "My Mom and Grandpa just left to go to a movie premiere. So I decided to come and hang out with my favorite blonde neighbor!"

He smirked and plopped next to me on the expensive couch.

"Any other blonde neighbors you'd like to tell me about?" I asked, teasing.

"Just you," he noted quietly, playing with the tips of my straightened hair. "I wouldn't ask for anyone else."

"What was that Jack?" Are my ears playing tricks on me?

"I meant," he rushed, sitting up quickly. "You're the only blonde neighbor."

"That's not what I heard…," I turned my head blushing.

"Well… what did you want to hear?" He asked, raising one eyebrow, scooting toward me. He was dangerously close.

PANIC TIME!

"Uh, I wanted to hear," I stared at him, unable to speak. "I was going to say, I thought I heard…," What is with me? I have NEVER gotten this nervous around Jack before! Come on Kim, pull it together! "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I pointed to a tree outside and dashed out the door, slamming it before Jack could get out.

I ducked into my garage and waited for Jack to come running outside. As soon as I peeked out the door, Jack was wondering around looking for me.

"Kim?" he called out, looking in multiple directions. I stayed silent. He shrugged and walked away.

I exhaled and sat against the wall of the garage. What just happened? Was he hitting on me? Was he about to kiss me?

My mind was racing so fast I couldn't even think straight. Right as I was gathering my thoughts, my white iPhone beeped.

**1 New Message: Jack :)**

I stopped breathing.

My shaking thumb hit the _open_ button.

**Where ru kimmybell? I looked everywhere :/**

How do I respond to that? Oh, I just ran into my garage to avoid you because I think you like me and it scares me because I think I like you too. Yeah, real cute Kim.

I hit the _reply_ button.

**Sorry, thought I saw a cat. Chased it down the street. **

Come ON, Kim! Really? Chased a cat down the street?

Jack interrupted my thoughts again.

**Hahah its cool :) I thought u were running away from me lol**

Oh, the irony. I hit the _reply_ button again.

**I'd never run away from you!**

I'm such a liar… How am I going to face Jack again? He knows I get awkward around guys I like, and if I get awkward around him he'll know I like him and that won't be good because I don't want to mess up the friendship and what'll happen if I ruin it-

Beep beep!

My phone flashed another text from Jack across the screen.

**Im glad haha come back home!**

Welp. Its now or never. I hit the _reply_ button one last time.

**Kaykay :) **

As I hit the send button, I tucked my iPhone back into my shorts pocket and rose from my spot in the garage. I need to decide now-

Do I like Jack, or not?

Jack is amazing. He could have any girl he wants, but for some reason he chooses to stay single. Even though Donna Tobin- the so called "hottest girl in school"- is all over him, he still won't go out with her. I wonder why he won't date anyone. I'll have to ask him later. I cleared my head and brought myself back to the matter at hand.

I really do think I have feelings for Jack. How do I stay normal around him though? With his perfect brown hair and his killer abs and his _eyes_-

Kim. Snap out of it. You're starting to sound like one of those fan girls that follow superstars around everywhere. An extremely hot guy that could potentially like you is waiting inside! MOVE IT, sister!

I briskly walked to the door and opened it, where I found Jack, casually sitting on the couch watching The Big Bang Theory.

"Hey, there you are," Jack turned his head and shot me a friendly smile, gesturing toward the TV. "Want to watch?"

"Sure," I tried, sounding as normal as I could at the moment. "Thanks."

"It's your house," Jack laughed.

"Yeah I know," I smiled, looking down. "It was still nice of you to ask."

"Yeah," he nodded, proud of himself. "I'm nice like that."

"Shut up," I teased, playfully punching his arm.

He laughed and we both paid attention to the TV for a few seconds. It was the episode where Penny and Leonard get together for the first time.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" I wondered aloud. "Dating your neighbor like that?"

"I don't think it would be that weird," Jack stated, frowning. "If they like each other, then they should date. In fact, it would probably be easier for him to see her because she lives next door."

"What if Penny and Leonard knew each other for a long time," I began slowly. "and they broke up. Then it would be all awkward and they would never speak to each other again."

"At least they know they aren't right for each other," he explained. "They gave it a shot. Who knows, maybe they won't break up at all."

"Maybe Penny doesn't want to take that risk," I tried to reason with him. "Maybe Penny really does like Leonard as more than a friend even though they've been friends for a while, but she's afraid to tell Leonard because if Leonard isn't interested then it would ruin everything, and Penny doesn't want to lose him."

"I get the feeling we aren't talking about Penny and Leonard anymore," Jack said quietly.

"I guess we're not," I finished.

"Who are we talking about then?" Jack said shyly.

"I have no idea," I breathed, abruptly overwhelmed by his words.

"I think I do," Jack hinted, taking my hand in his.

**A/N: Awwwwww :3 Jack held her hand! He likes her! :D :D :D Wellllp, R&R! **

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW MY TWITTER FOR UPDATES ON STORIES AND OTHER NEWS! :) blueskye654 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DRUMROLL PLEASE! Bhsbshbshsbhshbshbsbsbh Crash! SKYE IS BACK! ** lololol well I am back yay c: I have been very busy lately so thank you for your patience c: I have a goooooood chapter for you guys today! And this took a VERY long time to think of! I had four or five different plots picked out but I finally came to a decision c: without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of Complicated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

Kim's POV:

"I think I do," Jack hinted, taking my hand in his.

I almost forgot how to breathe. But apparently, I did remember to ask the stupidest question on planet Earth.

"Who?" I managed to choke out.

"Us," Jack focused on my face, not seeming to notice how stupid my question was.

"That would… er, make sense," I stuttered, gesturing to our entwined hands.

"Kim," Jack closed his eyes and exhaled. "Just tell me right now."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, unsure about his sudden tone.

"If you aren't interested in me, tell me now," he rushed, tense. "I'd rather hear it now than later."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" I squinted at him, unable to read his expression.

"You don't seem like you…. Want this," he managed, pointing to our hands.

"Oooh," I said as the puzzle pieces fit together in my head. "I understand now."

"Yeah, you're not into this," Jack said sadly, letting go of my hand. "I'm just gonna leave now."

Uh no, you're not leaving!

"Jack wait!" I hollered, jumping off the couch and running to the door.

He turned around and gave me a sorrowful look.

"What else do you need to say, Kim?" he said, exasperated. "There's nothing left to talk about."

"Yes there is," I rushed, eager to tell Jack what I think of him. "There is plenty to talk about right now."

He threw his head back and groaned, staring at the crystal chandelier on the ceiling. "Fine, lets just get this over with. I'm gonna regret saying anything anyway."

"Jack, you don't understand," I pressed, grabbing his hand. "_I want this_."

"Are… you sure?" He asked in a high-pitched voice. "I'm not convinced."

"You don't believe me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you actually like me or you just feel bad for me," he admitted, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets.

I thought about this for a second.

"I'll prove it," I assured him.

I walked over to where he was standing and I put my arms around his neck.

"If this doesn't convince you, then I don't know what will," I informed him before I kissed him softly.

At first I had no response, but a few seconds later he kissed back and put his arms around my waist. It didn't last_ too_ long, but it was long enough to convince him I really do like him, apparently. The kiss itself was incredible. Jack's a good kisser, I'll give him that.

I reluctantly pulled away after what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds. I could feel myself smiling. Jack pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear,

"Now I believe you."

I laughed lightly before pulling away and smiling at him. Damn, its so easy to get lost in his eyes! He was returning the favor, grinning and gazing into my eyes. It was a comfortable, short silence while we just stared at each other, beaming at each other like idiots.

"Is it okay to assume you're my girlfriend now?" Jack teased, raising one eyebrow. "If not, I'll be pretty upset."

He gave me the puppy dog face, and I swatted his chest.

"If that's your weird way of asking me out," I teased back, drawing hearts with my finger on his chest. "then yeah, I'm your girlfriend."

I swear, Jack could've jumped for joy right then and there. The look on his face was so undeniably happy that it made my heart skip a beat. It was even funnier when he tried to play it off like Mr. Suave.

"Good," he began, still giddy. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words."

"Really?" I said, about to cry. "How long?"

"Since the day I met you," he explained, poking my nose.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "Jack! I can't believe you did that!"

"Yeah well," Jack shrugged, kicking a pebble across the foyer. "Its not hard to fall for you."

"I dated Brady and Ricky last year though and you didn't seem to mind," I whispered, walking over to him. "You said you approved."

"Kim, I would've said anything that made you happy. I figured if Brady and Ricky made you happy, then I would just have to deal with it. I wanted the best for you," he explained, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I would've been happier if I had been told you liked me sooner," I replied.

"We're together now," Jack reasoned with me. "the past doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess you're right," I decided, looking up at him.

"Hell yeah I'm right," he scoffed, proud of himself.

"Hey now," I warned playfully. "Don't get arrogant on me."

"Me? Arrogant?" Jack psh'd in fake disbelief. "Never."

"Whatever you say," I sang, playing with his fingers.

He chuckled and watched me play with his hands. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Someone's got a thinking face," I accused.

"I'm just thinking about how great this is gonna be," Jack smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," I agreed.

We sat again in comfortable silence, while he played with my hair. I decided to have a little game.

"Guess what Jack?" I asked him, resting my chin in my left hand.

"I'm the best boyfriend ever?" He guessed, teasingly.

"Noooooo…" I drew out the o and hid my hand behind my back.

He frowned, trying to think. "I got nothing."

"Tickle!" I screamed, tickling his stomach. He flinched away, a playful expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm gonna getcha Kimmybell," he warned, getting ready to bolt.

"Never!" I laughed, sprinting away.

He chased me all around the main level and even up and down some stairs. Eventually we ended up back in the living room, where I hid behind a plant.

"Where are you Kimmy?" He looked around the living room, in search of me. When he bent down to look under the couch, I jumped from my hiding place onto his back, piggyback style.

"Gotcha!" I bragged, kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack questioned before flipping me onto the couch, and tickling my stomach.

"Stop… Jack! I can't… breathe!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Not until you say 'Jack is the best boyfriend ever!'" He insisted, enjoying himself.

"Jack… is the… best… boyfriend ever!" I managed to say.

"Damn right I am!" Jack laughed while I recovered.

"You're such a dork," I shook my head while chuckling.

"Oh am I now?" Jack challenged. "You still like me anyways."

"Yeah I do," I assured him before pulling him into another kiss. Right when this happen, I heard a door slam.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Melissa Crawford came storming into the living room.

Someone's home early from her business trip.

"Mom!" I managed in the happiest voice I could for her. "You're home!"

"What are you two doing?" Mom asked with an edge to her voice.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise," I tried to convince her.

"Oh, it sure looked like you and Jack were making out on my $6,000 dollar white leather couch," Mom stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know what else it would be, but I'd like to hear your story."

"Okay, you win," I sighed in defeat. "Jack and I were…. Kissing on your couch."

"That, by the way, will not be happening anymore, because I forbid you from seeing Jack." She crossed her arms and stared Jack down. "Feel free to leave now Jack."

"Okay," Jack said quietly. "I'm sorry Ms. Crawford."

"Yeah, you should be," she spat. "Now, get out."

Jack shot a sympathetic glance at me before walking out the door.

"That's not fair! You can't forbid me from seeing Jack!" I hollered, practically yelling in her face.

"I just did, didn't I? As long as you live under my roof, you do what I say, when I say it. Understood?" She said sternly but nonchalantly.

"No, I don't understand," I retorted, crossing my arms. "You don't understand that I will not follow your stupid rules anymore. I'm going to be 17 in 2 weeks. I can make my own decisions."

"Not until you move out you can't," Melissa almost laughed. "which won't happen soon anyway, so wave your Jack dreams good-bye."

"You know I'll be able to go to Jack's whenever you're on business right? Which, by the way, is all the time. You are powerless!" I shouted.

She laughed at me while typing on her Blackberry. "You silly child. I will have Jack's number blocked on your phone, I will block him on your Facebook, Skype, Twitter, you name it, he'll be blocked."

"What about in person? You can't control that," I challenged, hopeful that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Oh yes I can," she nodded. "I'll hire a guard to make sure you and Jack never make contact."

My mouth opened in disbelief. "You are unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. You know what? I'm calling our attorney and I'm getting emancipated!" I screamed in her face.

"Where will you go? You don't have any money," Melissa reasoned.

I pondered that for a moment.

"I'll live with Jack," I announced and stormed out of the house.

**A/N: OMFG IS SHE GOING TO LIVE WITH JACK? Oh and for those of you who don't know what getting emancipated means, it means you can move out under the age of 18 on certain conditions. I think. Oh well, my story my rules! :D**

**Please R&R and PM me with any suggestions :) **

**~Skye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooooo again :) I WAS going to put this story on hiatus, but then all of a sudden I got a brilliant idea! Really hope you like it! Please R&R and PM if you have any suggestions or concerns :) **

**P.S. To the anon reader who decided to flame me, if you are going to leave a negative review, at least try to make sure I can actually understand what you're saying next time. Thanks a bunch love :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

Kim's POV

**Two Weeks Later**

Long story short, I didn't end up moving in with Jack.

My Mom had me under permanent lockdown unless I had a reason to leave the house. I always told her I had to go to practice at the Dojo, even if I didn't. I didn't really have any business going anywhere else.

Currently, its about 8 pm and my Mom is yelling about how I have a B in Algebra and that I'm not allowed to leave until I bring the grade up. I just sat here on the couch, flipping through a People Magazine that was lying on the coffee table.

This was a daily routine now. I would do absolutely nothing wrong and yet somehow I get in trouble for something. Most of the time, I just sit there and tune her out, but today I was not having it.

Jack has been good, I guess… Things are kind of awkward, just like I predicted. It's especially awkward around other people, more specifically Eddie and Jerry. It wouldn't be so bad if we were allowed to be alone. Surprise, we're not.

While I'm thinking of this my Mom is still yelling, so I just threw the magazine on the coffee table and walked to the front door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" my Mom screeched.

"Out," I replied simply.

"OH NO YOU'RE-"

I stomped out the door, fuming. Who does my Mom think she is? I've had boyfriends before and she knows I've already had my first kiss! What made her so mad about me and Jack? I can't talk to Jack like this… so I decided to head over to the Dojo to blow off some steam.

I walked in the door, the familiar smell of sweat and Rudy's moldy mats whacking me in the face. What would I do without this place? I went over to the locker room and changed into my gi. I grabbed one of the dummies off the wall and began punching it to no end. I was so furious I didn't even notice Rudy walk in and lean against the doorframe.

"It's late. Something wrong?" Rudy asked, making me jump.

"Just problems with the mom," I said quietly.

"Ah," he nodded knowingly. "Still mad at you?"

I nodded, making a face. I tell Rudy everything, ever since my Dad died a couple years ago. Rudy patted me on the back.

"Try to get along with her. Someday you'll wish you did," Rudy said wisely. I wanted to disagree, but he made a point. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll change and go talk to her," I said in defeat. Rudy gave me a goofy grin and I snickered before changing and leaving the Dojo.

~Line Break~

I walked into the front door of the palace that still didn't feel like my home, looking around for my Mom.

"Mom?" I called, but then I was shushed. My Mom came into the hallway talking on the phone, gesturing for me to be quiet. I raised my hands in surrender and she rolled her eyes at me. I groaned in my head and followed her into the kitchen, listening to her conversation.

"No that's okay… I totally understand… Meeting at my house? Staff Party? Yes that can be arranged… She will be there… Yes he can meet her… I'll talk to her about it… Thank you, bye," she hung up the phone with a click. She turned abruptly and faced me.

"We are having a party for my branch in San Francisco. They broke the record for the most profit made in the last 10 years. Your presence was requested by the manager. No, you can't duck out of this one. There will be kids. No, Jack can't come. You have to dress up. Clear?" my Mom asked in her business voice.

"Crystal," I responded boringly.

"You won't cope an attitude, you will be respectful and polite. There is someone important that is going to be there that wants to meet you. Do you copy?" she continued.

"Like I have a choice," I scoffed. She ignored me.

"Good. It's tomorrow night. I just ordered your dress," she told me and began typing on her phone again. "The Decorators will be here soon. Your stylist will be here tomorrow too."

I sighed and made my way over to the elevator and up to my penthouse to go to bed. Tomorrow will be hell.

~Line Break~

I heard a ding in the distance, but ignored it. All of a sudden, an air horn is blowing in my face. I jumped and flopped onto the floor startled. What the hell?!

"UP!" my Mom screamed.

I looked over at the wall clock. 4:30 in the morning?! What is she doing?!

"Your stylist is here, and she needs to get working on you. Go take a shower and try not to be too late. Party starts at 6," she informed me. Why do I need 13 and a half hours to get ready?

I hopped in the shower and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I did everything else necessary and put on a towel. I walked into my room and saw 2 outfits lying on the bed, my dress in a bag. There was a note on top of it.

'Wear this until 5, then change into your dress and heels. Don't keep Emma waiting.'

Didn't even need to know who wrote that. I tossed the note into the bin and tugged my temporary clothes on. I was not on board with this at all.

I walked into the massive bathroom and sat while Emma made me unrecognizable.

~Line Break~

6:00 rolled around, and I have to admit, Emma did a good job. My blonde hair was curled elegantly and my makeup looked flawless. My outfit was annoying, but cute nonetheless.

Mom didn't want to spend money on another waitress, so I was carrying around drinks on a tray. I'm still wondering who wants to meet me, but I tried my best to push it out of my head. I felt my phone ring and checked it.

**Jack:) : Hey Kimmy, what's happening at your house?**

**Me: Mom threw a business party. All fancy and classy and bleh -_- **

**Jack:) : I assume I'm not invited? **

**Me: You are correct. :( **

**Jack:) : Don't be sad, we'll talk later :) **

**Me: Okay :) **

I tucked my phone into my pocket (yes, a dress with a pocket!) and began to serve drinks again when my Mom came up to me with an older looking guy, and a tall boy that looked about my age who was pretty attractive. Wait, what?

"Kimberly, this is Mr. Jonathon Campbell, and his son Adam**(A/N: think Spencer Boldman)**, I'm not sure if you remember them but e were there neighbors when you were young," my Mom said, feigning friendliness. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter Kimberly."

I fake smiled and shook Mr. Campbell and Adam's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both, again," I said nicely.

"The pleasure is ours," Mr. Campbell said politely and Adam just nodded. I smiled a little.

"Adam is actually the one who wanted to meet you tonight," Mom said, still smiling, even though you could tell she was annoyed. Adam nodded again.

"I've heard of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and I've seen you fight. You're very talented," he smiled. Woah, deep voice. I smiled back and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Why am I blushing?!

"Thank you very much, Adam," I said back politely. He shrugged and then laughed. I gave him a questioning look.

"Loosen up a little, I know you're being forced to talk to me but I'm really not that bad," he said cheerfully. "Apparently we were best friends when we were little," I laughed and nodded. He seemed satisfied with that.

"Good. You're absolutely stunning, if I say so myself," he said honestly. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Thank you, that's awfully sweet of you," I thanked him. "You're not so bad yourself."

Why am I doing this? Why did I say that? What am I doing? Jack Jack Jack Jack…

He smiled.

"Coming from you, that means a lot. You're different from a lot of girls I see at parties like these. More laid back," he trailed off, lost in thought.

"That's a good thing, I'm assuming," I chuckled.

"Very," he smiled down at me. Why does my stomach feel like this?! I was stupid and smiled back.

"Hey, I found something outside earlier I want you to see," he pressed excitedly. "Care to come see it?"

I laughed and nodded. He grabbed my hand and all of a sudden my hand was alive with electricity. Why is this happening to me? He kept pulling me out the front door, and around to the outer edge of our property. We passed Jack's house, and on reflex I looked at his bedroom window.

Jack sat looking out the window. He looked at me in the face and gave me the coldest look I'd ever seen and shook his head. Then his face disappeared. Why did he look at me like that? And then realization hit me-

Adam is holding my hand, pulling me somewhere, and we're alone.

Shit.

**A/N: and the drama begins :o what do you guys think of Adam? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Skye**


End file.
